New Adventure, New Love
by PrincessKrystal01
Summary: Keiko dumped Yusuke and Inuyasha went to Kikyo, what if Yusuke and Kagome met and fell in love. Heres a twist, Naraku is Keiko's boyfriend? Inuyasha comes back to Kagome WHAT?
1. The Flashback Chappie

PK01:Hello my beloved...wait I don't have fans...?.?  
  
Yuske:ha ha  
  
PK01:SHUT UP YUSKE!!!!  
  
Yuske:meep don't hurt me.  
  
Keiko:PK01 PUNCH HIM HARD  
  
Genkai:WE HATE YOU DIMWIT  
  
Kurama:see you in the Reikai  
  
Hiei:I SHALL BE THE BEST  
  
Yuske:?.?  
  
I don't own YYH ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yuske sighed. He hasn't left his room for 6 days, because Keiko broke up with him.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Yuske," Keiko started, "I think we should stop seeing each other. You see your always buzy with your missions and well...-"She cast her eyes down, "Well I met a new guy and he's normal and always have time for me."  
  
"SO YOUR GONNA DUMP ME, HUH?! FOR SOME STUPID GUY? DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO GO ON MISSIONS? I GO 'CUZ THE BABY MAKES ME!!!!!!" Yuske yelled.  
  
"I KNEW YOU WOULD TAKE IT LIKE THIS. YOU NEED ANGER MANAGMENT! GOODBYE YUSKE UREMESHI!!!" Keiko shot back at Yuske. She walked away, and a figue came out of the bushes and embraced her. She embraced him back and started to kiss him passionately.  
  
~*End*~  
  
Ever since then he hasn't left his room and the other members of the Reikai had been worried. They all visited him, hopeing to cheer him up, but only went out with despare.  
  
"What do you want Hiei, "Yuske asked dejectedly, "If you want to talk about reasons for me to get better, well then..-"  
  
"No, "Hiei said, "I came to give a lecture on...-"  
  
"A lecture on why I should get better, please Hiei who sent you here?" Yuske asked.  
  
"No one, and its how-to-countine-being-depressed-so-I-can-defeat-you lecture," Hiei answered.  
  
"I'll take you on any day and still defeat you," Yuske mummbled.  
  
"Sure, then I challenge you NOW, " Hiei said, "AND THIS TIME I'LL DEFEAT YOU, AND AVENGE MY NAME!!!!"  
  
"I don't feel like it, maybe another time," Yuske said in a depressed voice. Then he thought, "If it worked on Kurama and Kuwabara, it'll surely work on him."  
  
Hiei smirked, "I never you knew you were a quiter detective, well I win because of default. Wait till I tell everyone in that ningen place..that..'school' and the Makai, that I defeated you."  
  
Yuske's head shot up, "You wouldn't dare, schools ok but the MAKAI?!"  
  
Hiei's smirk got wider, "Oh but I would dare."  
  
"FINE," Yuske yelled, "YOUR ON!"  
  
"Good meet me at Genkai's temple," Hiei smirked again, "If you dare," and he left.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-` Fedual Era-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Kagome ran with tears sliding down her face.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Kikiyo," Inuyasha whispered, "I love you."  
  
"What about my reincarnated?" Kikiyo asked.  
  
"Who cares about her, she's just a shard detector to me, " Inuyasha cupped Kikiyo's face. "Who cares about the wench?"  
  
Kagome stared in shock as they preformed a mating ritual. She couldn't take it anymore, she slipped away until she was away from hearing distance. Then she screamed, and afterward cried a long lost wail as she ran off to now the present.  
  
~*End*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PK01:that was horrible, I can't write....  
  
Yuske:but you hurt  
  
PK01:your still alive...how?  
  
Yuske:Yukina  
  
PK01:YUKINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All:now she has a reason to hate Yukina  
  
PK01:why did you help Yuske Yukina?  
  
Yukina:well  
  
PK01:YOUR MEAN!!!!!  
  
All:-_-UUUUUU 


	2. We feel we belong is a pointless name

PK01:Wow you are reading this..I'm so happy...?u?  
  
Koenma:she has a sad life...did you know she spent 6.50 on..-  
  
PK01:SHUT UP...?.?....  
  
Kurama:its ok...  
  
PK01:YOU CARE::glomps him::now for you::glare's at Koenma::  
YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH!!!!!::chases after him with a katana::  
  
Hiei:PK01 doens't own YYH and IY ...thankfully  
  
PK01::glare::XIAO-LANG!!!!!!  
  
Xiao-lang::comes out of nowhere::ggrrrrrrrr  
  
PK01:CHASE AFTER KOENMA!!!I'LL DEAL WITH HIEI  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PK01:thank you for the reviews and flames...yes you can flame..I amuse myself by reading them..and yes I know I can't write for my life, so you don't tell me that I know that for a fact...I get Fs on writing so don't tell I can't write, tell me my plot sucks in hell...and yes this is a horrible plot, ^_^ have a flower to brighten up your day. I don't own YYH and IY. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran off, not knowing what do. Sango came up to her, she also saw what happened, and gave Kagome back her bag of stuff. Then she whispered, "Kagome here are your things, go back to your time, and take time to heal."  
  
Kagome nodded, and said, " Thank you for understanding," while hiccupping.  
  
"Of course we would understand, Lady Kagome," Miroku came out of the bushes.  
  
"Sayanora Kagome-okaa-san, come back soon," Shippo said.  
  
Kagome forced a smile, "Thanks guys, your the best, sayanora," she jumped the well.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`Present time-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"Hello Kagome," her mother greeted, "welcome back, Oh we transfered you to another school."  
  
"Thats nice mom, I'll go rest," Kagome rushed up to her room and locked the door. She began crying into pillow to muffle the sounds, she cried as if there was no tomarrow.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`Genkai's Temple-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Yuske walked up to Genkai's temple.  
  
"YUSKE?!" Kurama shouted when he reached the top, "Is it really you?"  
  
"Real good acting Kurama, you somehow bribed Hiei to come me, and lure out me out, "Yuske mumbled.  
  
"Actually no, " Kurama said, "he was kinda worried about you, and I guess he lured you out."  
  
"You came," Hiei came out of the shadows, "lets fight."  
  
"URAMESHI?!," Kuwabara yelled," YOUR BACK!!!!"  
  
"You bribed him a fight?" Kurama whispered to Hiei.  
  
Hiei snickered, "I told him I'll tell everyone in that ningen place and the Makai I defeated him."  
  
Kurama sweatdropped at this, "Hiei, tell me your lying."  
  
"hn," Hiei answered  
  
"You did," Kurama sighed.  
  
"Yea yea yea," Yuske said, "lets fight already."  
  
"Fine, but cry when you lose, Urameshi," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Not you, HIEI," Yuske said.  
  
"Whats so great about the shrimp that he gets to fight you," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I'm much stronger and better than you," Hiei said.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE..-"  
  
"Not now," Yuske knocked Kuwabara out," Lets fight now."  
  
"As my Lord wishes," Hiei smirked.  
  
"Shut up," Yuske yelled as he lunged at Hiei. Hiei calmly stepped aside.  
  
"Is that all you got," Hiei taunted. Yuske quickly turned arounded and started to kick and punch Hiei, but Hiei kept on swiftly dodging them." Weak," he said, "if thats all you got then, might as well tell everyone, that Yuske Urameshi was defeated."  
  
"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET," Yuske yelled.  
  
They fought for hours, and it ended as a draw...(I'm not really good in describing so yea)  
  
"I feel much better," Yuske said.  
  
"That was the point," Hiei replied, "You fell perfectly into my trap."  
  
"WHAT!?" Yuske cried, "IT WAS A TRICK"  
  
"hn" Hiei replied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PK01:I'm tired  
  
All:-_-UUUUUUUUU you were running for 5 minutes, and your tired  
  
PK01:5 MINUTES IT'S A RECORD  
  
All:-_-UUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Hiei:am I off the hook  
  
PK01:NEVER....::takes out a mallet::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
PK01:please review and flame if you want, like at said up there I really don't care.. You can amuse my by sending flames..ahahahhahahhahaha so since I'm bored you might as well send me A LOT....^_^...besides now that I have a flame I can roast marshmellows...I don't think I spelt that right....? T.T 


	3. Kagome and Yusuke meet finally

PK01:GASP you are still reading this...I thought I was a bad author...  
  
Babie blu:when am I gonna be put up here..  
  
PK01:um.....now?  
  
Yuske:WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE  
  
vanishingact:lets not forget about me now  
  
Kuwabara:AHHHHH  
  
Yusuke+Kuwabara:AAAHHHHH THE EVIL AUTHORESSESS THAT ARE MORE EVIL  
THAN PK01 HERSELF  
  
PK01:ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......stupid..::takes a knife and throws it at Yuske+Kuwabara::  
  
Yusuke:O.O where did you learn that  
  
PK01:ahem...I asked Bakura for lessons  
  
BB:WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Bakura:meep....  
  
PK01:I don't own YYH or IY..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAGOME," her mother called, "TIME FOR SCHOOL."  
  
"I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL," Kagome yelled.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL, IF YOU ARE HERE IN THIS TIME," her mom yelled.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Good your down, you will be staying with our family friend, Genkai, remember her," she asked.  
  
"Oh no not the creepy one," Kagone moaned.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`Yu Yu Hakusho-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"Man, do I have to go to school," Yusuke yawned.  
  
"Well Yuske, you do," Kurama said. He and Yusuke go to different schools, but it is on the same way.  
  
"What if...Kei....she talks to me?" Yusuke complained.  
  
"Pft," Hiei leaped down from a tree,"Baka."  
  
"Well hope she doesn't, sayanora," Kurama left for his school.  
  
"But...but...but...YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME TO TORTURE WITH HER!!!!," Yusuke yelled, as Kurama turned away.  
  
At School~  
  
"Class we have a new student, her name is Hirguishi, Kagome," the teacher said," Urameshi, how nice of you to finally join us."  
  
"Feh," Yusuke replied as he looked out the window.  
  
"Don't think about Inuyasha, don't think of Inuyasha," Kagome repeatedly thought as she sat down next to someone with the name of Keiko.  
  
Keiko was daydreaming of her *ahem* boyfriend, Naraku.  
  
Yusuke and Kagome were so depressed they didn't noticed each others energy. During gym, Yusuke obviously decided to go up the roof.  
  
"Yusuke," Keiko called as she opened the door, "Yusuke, I know you're here."  
  
"What do you want?" Yusuke said while looking at the sky.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm glad you came back to school," Keiko said.  
  
Yusuke replied," go away Keiko,"  
  
Kagome was walking up the stairs to the roof of the school, to get some air, when she heard two voices. She decided to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Listen, Yusuke I'm sorry that its just...."  
  
"We're over I found a better guy and he is OH SO much better than you," Yusuke poorly mimced Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"YUSUKE"  
  
"Hiei's better company than you and all he says is 'hn'."  
  
"Listen"  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Can you go away?"  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" they both yelled at each other.  
  
Keiko stomped down the stairs and failed to notice Kagome slipped out through the door.  
  
"So you have a troubled heart too?" Kagome sat next to Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke jumped, he thought he was alone apparently not, " guess so"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PK01: Ra that was stupid  
  
Hiei: hn...just like u  
  
PK01: yea just like me...-HEY  
  
Hiei: er.....Baka Ningens review now...or flame I like flames  
  
PK01: ur not getting any they are for my marshmellows and to burn  
all the mangos in the ocean...  
  
Kurama: that is not logical  
  
PK01::starry eyed:: KURAMA::glomp::  
  
Hiei: REVIEW 


	4. Keiko, Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo's in ...

PK01: er thanks for the reviews....  
  
Hiei: did you get a flame?  
  
PK01: Your not getting any of them  
  
Hiei: but but but...-  
  
Kurama: why don't we burn Karasu with them  
  
PK01: brillent  
  
Hiei: WHAT?!  
  
PK01: I still wanna burn all the mangos in the ocean...and I didn't get any flames  
but I have plenty of leftovers from my first story  
  
Kurama:...So can we burn him  
  
PK01:NO!!! I'm burning all the mangos in the ocean  
  
Hiei: I WANT THEM  
  
PK01:NO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome began to sob and tell Yusuke everything, except that Kikyo was a clay pot, Inuyasha was a demon, and it took place in the fedural era.  
  
Yusuke then said, "I hate love."  
  
"Agreed," Kagome said. Then a bell rang, "Hey Yusuke..-"  
  
"How do you know my name," Yusuke asked.  
  
"Your ex, yelled it out," Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well its time for math."  
  
"I don't feel like going, I'm just skip."  
  
"Oh no your not," Kagome said, dragging Yusuke by the ear.  
  
"Hey, ow, I'm going, ow."  
  
"Ok," Kagome let go after they arrived at the classroom.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-` Federal Era-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha called,"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Why don't you ask your mate for help?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What...how...you....Kagome.....-"  
  
"I'll leave you to think now 'two-timer'," Miroku left. A few seconds later, "HENTAI!!!!"  
  
"Baka, Hentai," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"So it seems my reincarnated has left for own era," Kikyo said.  
  
"feh"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can help you look for the Shikon no Tama, only if you can get my soul back from my Reincarnated."  
  
"How?"  
  
"How? you must kill her."  
  
"Anything for you Kikyo, anything."  
  
Shippo had heard everything, and quickly went to warn the others about Inuyasha's plan.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`With Keiko-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Keiko knew that the school-day wasn't over yet, but tonight was their 2 week anniversery. She knew that skipping was bad, but to hell with that, she was gonna see Naraku. "Naraku, Naraku, Naraku," Keiko chanted in her head (A/N funny they all begin with 'K' Kagome, Keiko, Kikyo)," I hope Naraku likes his surprise."  
  
Naraku had come to Kikyo's reincarnated's era. In this era, he wanted to look for a power source to help him destroy the damn miko and Inuyasha. It seemed that this Keiko person was his key to pwer. If he can get her to trust him, he can use her for Yusuke to kill Inuyasha and that miko. He barely made it out alive the last battle with that mutt and miko. As he sensed Keiko coming nearer, he smiled, " more time to put my plan in action, Kikyo's plan better work."  
  
"Naraku-kun?" Keiko called, "Are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Keiko-chan, I am," he smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PK01: sry for not updating soon....  
  
Kurama: if she only weren't lazy and typed more than 2 letters each time she typed this story, she can update it faster.  
  
PK01: heu that was mean  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
PK01: HIEI!!!!!!::glomp::  
  
Babie blu: you forgot about us didn't you?  
  
vanishingact: Hiei...MINE  
  
PK01: MINE  
  
BB: children behave  
  
VA: I have this::takes out a package::  
  
PK01: *gasp* MY LUNCH  
  
VA: I told you your lunch is mine  
  
PK01:.......I KNEW YOUR THE ONE STALKIN ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHH::runs away:: O_O  
  
VA:.......  
  
BB: are you her stalker?  
  
VA::looks innocent:: me a stalker? ::talks to her watch in a quiet hushed tone:: your in PK01's house....good  
  
Kurama: ^_^U review 


	5. Who's Yusuke's girlfriend?

PK01: so I am trying to update quicker  
  
All: X.x the world has ended  
  
VA: FEAR NOT I UR RULER SHALL SAVE YOU  
  
PK01: HEY I'M YOUR RULER ME ME ME ME ME  
  
VA: nEVA  
  
BB: children....  
  
Hiei: as VA and PK01 continue fighting over me....remember ningens  
PK01 doesn't own YYH and IY if she did then......I'd be married to her... and so would Kurama....  
  
PK01: I shall now thank  
  
BLACK-FIRE ECLIPSE: thanks for ur review... too tell u da truth I don't know Naraku's plan  
either LOLz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Kagome," Yusuke said," wanna hang around after school?"  
  
"No, I have to get settled in with my family's old friend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"well I live too far away to come here, so I moved in with her."  
  
"Oh well I'll help you," Yusuke offered.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome walked away.  
  
"OI, URAMESHI," Kuwabara called," hey whos the pretty girl?"  
  
"Hey leave Kagome along, don't you have Yukina?"Yusuke asked in vain.  
  
"Kag......om.........me," Kuwabara said dreamly.  
  
"HEY SNAP OUT OF IT AND LEAVE HER ALONE!," Yusuke yelled.  
  
"FIne Urameshi, have fun with your new girlfriend," Kuwabara left as well.  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!," Yusuke shouted after Kuwabara  
  
"Your having a rough day, aren't you Detective," Hiei appeared.  
  
'Hey are you following me?!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Now why would I waste my precious time following YOU," Hiei said, " I only felt a powerful energy here."  
  
"Should have known, but I haven't felt anything," Yusuke complained.  
  
"hn," with that Hiei disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PK01: well that was shorter than the other one....  
  
VA: Hiei is mine.....  
  
BB: children....  
  
PK01: well I was tryin to forget about Animes...for a week..  
but I had to update...for my one fan 


	6. Hey here's Genkai

PK01: Thank you for your reviews  
  
Murasaki Hitomi: thanks a lot  
  
Kuramasgirl556: I'll read yours  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: yea they do  
  
Kawaiidustbunny: thank you:: takes the burning wood:: its funny Mangos are my favorite fruit...tehehehe but I want to burn them  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After School~  
  
"Why do have so many stuff?" Yusuke asked, carrying all her stuff.  
  
"I'm a girl," Kagome answered.  
  
"Man why does this family's friend of yours have so many stairs?"  
  
"She's weird."  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Hello, and Welcome Kagome," a familiar voice to Yusuke said.  
  
"GRANNY?!" Yusuke dropped all of Kagome's stuff.  
  
"Hey, watch it Yusuke, wait you know each other?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Dim-wit, didn't the stairs look familiar to you?"  
  
"Um......"  
  
Genkai sighed, "dim-wit."  
  
"Wait, where's Yukina?"  
  
"Kagome, this dim-wit is my pupil, and the Koorime is with the ferrygirl."  
  
"Oh," they both said.  
  
"Genkai-san, " Yukina called, "I'm back helping Kazuma."  
  
"What happened to Kuwabara now?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It seems that Shizuku has gotten in an accident," Botan said, who's this Yusuke?"  
  
"My...............friend," Yusuke said.  
  
"A friend?" Botan repeated, I don't think so. =3  
  
"Be quiet Botan, leave me alone," Yusuke said. = 0  
  
Kagome felt a pang of disappointment when Yusuke called her a friend. She didn't know why, but she did. However, she didn't show it, "Hello," Kagome said warmly, with a smile.  
  
"Oh Konnichiwa," Botan said with her usual genki style.  
  
"I'm sure tired Kagome, why don't you rest," Genkai suggested.  
  
Botan then said," well I better go."  
  
"Did you know that you have extremely a lot of spiritual energy? Yukina asked.  
  
"Yes," Kagome groaned, because an image of Kikyo came to her mind.  
  
"That is the reason we are starting training at 6 tomorrow morning," Genkai said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Now just call the dim-wit and tell him to come at 5."  
  
"But...but....but"  
  
"Just call him," and with that Genkai left to meditation.  
  
"But I don't even know his number."  
  
&*&*&*&* Next day at 5:45&*&*&*&*  
  
Yusuke was running up Genkai's stairs," I'm late, I'm late, Granny's gonna... I don't know what horrors she'll give. Wait a minute, why do I care?"  
  
"Ohayo," Yukina greeted," Your early, training starts at 6 today."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Be quiet Dim-wit," Genkai smacked Yusuke on the head,"You might wake the dead with that yelling."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PK01:See I'm updating faster...... 


	7. I can't think of a title

PK01: I hope I get reviews......I'm finishing this story  
reviews or no reviews..  
  
My Thanks are too:................................  
  
Crimson colored clocked figure: interesting name.. I HAVE UPDATED  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: You have waited long enough  
  
Murasaki Hitomi: Yes Genkai is now one of the characters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke was grummbling for awhile, then Genkai smacked his head again," Dim-wit, if your going to train then stop complaining."  
  
"Who ever said I was training."  
  
"Did I come at a bad time," Kurama asked.  
  
"No, just early," Genkai said as she faced to 'talk' with Yusuke again. Kurama smiled, he was the only one, besides Hiei, that understood Yus-kai-nese.  
  
"If you weren't going to train why did you come? Why didn't you just stay cooped in your house?"  
  
'I missed you Yusuke, I'm glad you came. Why don't you come train?"  
  
"I just freakin felt like it, there's was nothing to do anyway."  
  
'yea I missed you too, its good to be back."  
  
"What is my temple, a place to come because there is nothing to do?"  
  
'I hope you come back more often.'  
  
"No...yes....ITS A PLACE TO JUST HANG..sheesh."  
  
'I will come back, I'll try to."  
  
"hm...if your going to come, then train."  
  
'Thats nice to hear, now why don't you join us in training."  
  
"Whatever, there is nothing to do anyway."  
  
'Yea, I will I kinda missed doing that."  
  
Kagome had heard the whole conversation, and she sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't worry miss," Kurama said, while his expression was this ^-^U, "that language is called, Yus-kai-nese. No one but me and my friend, understands them. Well besides, Yusuke and Genkai-san."  
  
"Oh, " Kagome said, she felt like a Kurama was a youkai, but pushed that aside. Youkais were mean and self-centered, and mean, like Inuyahsha....then she mused more. Shippo wasn't like that. The others were, but her kit wasn't, and he never will. Maybe he had some- thing like spiritual awearness?  
  
"Come on Kagome," Yusuke voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What?" Kagome said, while looking up.  
  
"Come on lets go," Yusuke said, pulling her toward the forest.  
  
"I don't want to go in there, there is a dark presense in there," Kagaome whinned.  
  
"I know, but there is nothing to fear....besides your with me," Yusuke said.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`Federal Era-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Sango fell on the floor, she was bleeding. There were cuts all over her body and with defience in her eyes, she stood up. She sluggishly made her way to her enemy," I swear I will kill you." She looked around her, Shippo's and Miroku's dead bodys were there.  
  
"Kill me if you can," the dark figure smirked, not that Sango could of seen it,"that is if can catch me." He slashed Sango, she fell on the ground for the last time.  
  
"Kagome, defeat Inuyasha..." Sango sank down and closed her eyes for the last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PK01: yes I'm done...I am stilling updatin quickly as possible  
  
Kurama: she's lyin...beware...-  
  
PK01::gags Kurama:: don't listen to him 


	8. Really really short chappie

PK01: yea.... I SHALL ADD FLUFFY-NESS TO THIS STORY.....soon  
after I'm done....being lazy  
  
Thanks too:...  
  
Babie blu: ^_^ u read my fic PEACE  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: well wait and finish reading my fic and see  
  
Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure: thank you ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yea, of course," Kagome said, looking warily around her.  
  
"Trust me on this one, Kagome there is nothing here I can't defeat," Yusuke boasted.  
  
"ok...." Kagome said meekly, not wanting to distrub the peace and quiet of the forest. Which Yusuke happen to be doing. Kagome looked at her side, and saw Yusuke still ranting about something.  
  
"And then she goes train now you stupid idiot or I will kill you, Man she reminds me of some stupid bitch that......-:  
  
"um...Yusuke," Kagome quietly said.  
  
"Huh, what Kagome?  
  
"Whats that?" Kagome said pointing a an ugly bat demon...thing....with wings and claws......and other scary looking stuff.....yea  
  
"SHIMATTA" Yusuke cried he held his fingers in a gun position and yelled," REI GUN!" The demon thing then went bye bye......(A/N Very good use of vocab. I know)  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`Federal Era-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Inuyasha looked at his bloody hands," what have I done," he croaked," what have I done?" He fell to his knees, and stared in disbelief at his stained hands. "How could I have done this? Why would I...? how? Who? WHAT HAVE I DONE???!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha-koi?" Kikyo emerged out of the trees hiding a sneer," Whats wrong?"  
  
"I killed them," He uttered in disbelief shock," I killed them."  
  
"Killed who?" Kikyo asked patiently.  
  
"My .......friends....." Inuyasha whispered," I ask for forgiveness, but its not possible."  
  
"You don't need them, you have me," Kikyo pressed herself to Inuyasha.  
  
"Not now Kikyo, just go away," Inuyasha said.  
  
"But Inu-koi, what about my reincarnated?"  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
"Inu-koi?"  
  
"GODDAMN KIKYO GO AWAY!"  
  
"But..-"  
  
"Now," Inuyasha demanded (A/N such a ladies man I know) Kikyo ran with fake tears falling down her cheeks. Great, Inuyasha thought, I make all everyone cry.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: that was short  
  
Inuyasha: I would never love that clay pot  
  
Yoko: SHINY CLAY POT?! WHERE?!  
  
PK01: eh.........well R&R  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
PK01:: glomps Hiei:: ur so lovable 


	9. Kikyo's beytral

PK01: Yes...I am back....  
  
Kurama: o.O wat was the point of sayin that?  
  
PK01: I don't know  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers....^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, thats done," Yusuke said.  
  
"That thing came out of no where," Kagome panted.  
  
"Well its a youkai," Yusuke said.  
  
"I knew that," Kagome shot at Yusuke.  
  
"Really, I thought you didn't, "Yusuke said.  
  
"I'm not stupid," Kagome said.  
  
"I know that, but I didn't think you believe in youkai," Yusuke said.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm a miko," Kagome blurted.  
  
Yusuke's face was like this O.o," nani?!"  
  
"I didn't say that," Kagome covered her mouth.  
  
"Your a miko, well I'm a Reikai Taintai," Yusuke recovered from his shock quickly.  
  
"A what?" Kaogme asked.  
  
"Reikai Taintai," Yusuke answered.  
  
"What's that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A group of people with reiki that protect the ningenkai," Yusuke answered again.  
  
"Ningenkai? There are other worlds?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You're a miko and you don't know that?" Yusuke said. Looking like this -_-  
  
"Hello Yusuke," Kurama litterally came out of nowhere.  
  
"AH!" Yusuke jumped, "Kurama you scared me."  
  
"hn" said guess-who, "If you haven't noticed detective, we were here for awhile."  
  
"Well actually Hiei was, I just came a few minutes ago," Kurama said.  
  
"hn, your getting rusty detective," Hiei smirked,"maybe your getting weak."  
  
"HEY! I KNEW YOU WERE HAVING A MEETING WITHOUT ME!" Kuwbara yelled.  
  
"hn" Hiei disappeared.  
  
"HE'S GONE!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I told Hiei not to do that, he just won't listen," Kurama sighed.  
  
"Kagome looked that Kurama. "Konnichwa, Watoishi namae Hirguishi Kagome desu."  
  
"Watoishi namae Kurama desu," Kurama politely said back, "Yusuke, how are you?"  
  
"Fine," Yusuke mummbled.  
  
" I see you recovered from Keiko rather quickly and found someone else, ne?" Kurama said.  
  
"Kagome is just my friend," Yusuke said.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`Federal Era-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Inuyasha ran to where ever Kikyo ran and soon spotted her. Kikyo held out a little compact things (that Yusuke has to communicate with Botan and shit) "Yea, he fell for my little miss innocent act," Kikyo said unaware Inuyasha was listening," After my reincarnated dies I will have my soul again and I will kill Inuyasha once and for all. Yes, the Reikai Taintai doesn't know it, but Yukimera has reiki too."  
  
'Reikai Taintai? Reiki? nani?!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"So what should I do with her, after I take her power?" A figure that Inuyasha couldn't tell asked.  
  
"Hold her hostage for the Reikai Taintai, of course," Kikyo said.  
  
"What about your reincarnated?"  
  
"Oh she probably died by commiting suicide, who cares for her? All I want is my soul."  
  
"From Keiko's memories, She and the detective are getting close."  
  
"To bad, I'll just sweet talk Inuyasha to kill her, I suppose," Kikyo said, "See you soon Naraku."  
  
'NARAKU!!! KIKYO'S WORKING WITH NARAKU?!' Inuyasha mentally screamed.  
  
Kikyo looked up and saw Inuyasha. She was shocked," Inuyasha-koi you heard everything?"  
  
"How could you? How dare you?" Inuyasha took out his sword and slashed Kikyo. Kikyo's mud parts spatted all over the floor. Inuyasha turned his back, and all the Kikyo up pieces made Kikyo again (A/N Like Majin Buu in DBZ)  
  
Kikyo smirked," I'm nothing but a clay pot, as long as your alive, I live."  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear that. He ran to the Bone eaters well and he jumped through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PK01: please R&R  
  
BB: yea  
  
VA: If you don't I shall stalk you 


	10. Kurama smirks a lot here

PK01: I don't wanna write this.... Well sry for not updating quickly..you see twice my computer was taking from me cuz of spy ware or sum other. Then was my class trip to Phili were I spent two nights in a hotel watching Inuyasha, and Adult swim..yea.  
  
BB: laziness a side affect of hunger. Have snickers bar tasty, nuts, caramel, and chewy.  
  
All: o.O  
  
Kurama: well PK01 doesn't own YYH or Hiei and I would be married to her...  
  
Hiei: hn ::translation:: She doesn't IY either.  
  
Inuyasha: thank kami-sama  
  
PK01: thanks to those who reviewed....have a brownie   
  
Kurama: what about the cheesecake  
  
PK01::foams at the mouth:: CHEESECAKE MINE!!!! -O mine  
  
Naraku sat in the darkness of his apartment wondering how he ever agreed to this plan of Kikyo. He knew she was plotting something against, but was it that made him agree to her plan. Maybe....but it couldn't be...it just couldn't be. 'Lets think of something else,' he thought. Then he thought of the plan, who knew a clay pot could think of such a brilliant scheme. Then his eyes lingered over Keiko's picture.....he paused. What if Keiko was hurt? He thought of Keiko crying.....who cares.  
  
------er......Yusuke and Kagome-------  
  
"Yea," Kagome said feeling a little disappointed," friends."  
  
Kurama smirked," fine FRIENDS."  
  
Yusuke's eye twitched, "What do you want?"  
  
Kurama answered," I just came by to see Genkai-san," he smirked again," have fun with your girl**FRIEND**."  
  
Yusuke yelled," SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!"  
  
"I never said she was your girlfriend, I said she was a girl and your friend," Kurama left.  
  
".........." Yusuke was lost for words.  
  
Kagome said," Now about my training..-"  
  
Yusuke interrupted her," What about you, tell me your story."  
  
"I told you," Kagome said," Remember my crappy love life."  
  
"Oh," Yusuke said, "Can you use any weapons?"  
  
"Yea....kinda," Kagome blushed at her incompetent skills of archery.  
  
"So what can you do?" Yusuke asked not noticing Kagome's blush.  
  
"er.....archery," Kagome blush deepened," I'm not that good."  
  
"Its ok," Yusuke said while his hands ran through his hair, bad boy style with a cocky grin may I add," I'm the best there is and soon you'll be number two, cuz no one beats me. I'M NUMBER ONE!!!!"  
  
Kagome grinned, "Sure." She pushed Yusuke toward a pond that happened to be near by. "Your not all high and mighty now are you. All wet and stuff. Aw...you look so cute," Kagome teased.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!" Yusuke chased Kagome through the woods.  
  
"You can't catch me," Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yes I can and I will," Yusuke said laughing as well and still wet. He pinned her down and grinned," gotcha."  
  
Kagome pouted, "Your no fun."  
  
"Yes I am. I'm the life of the party. That gives me authority, so your gonna ditch the loser and hang boozer...." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Okay....." Kagome's face was like this o.O.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke cried.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome said.  
  
PK01: that's all for now.....**NOW GIVE ME SOME CHEESECAKE!!!**


	11. Kisses and annoying voices and nicknames

PrincessKrystal01: thanks for reading this....and for giving me cheesecake OHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHO ::holds cheesecake:: mine -O my precious.  
  
All:: edges away from PK01::  
  
PK01: HO HO THE SAILORS LIFE FOR ME!!!  
  
All:: runs away from PK01, far far away::  
  
Kurama: PK01 would like to tell her reviewers that she was unable to updated because of her final exams which she forgot until the week before the finals..then her lazyness kicked in and a virus in her computer is doing weird thing....like right now  
  
ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±  
  
"You know it's true," Yusuke grinned.  
  
"No I don't," Kagome said.  
  
"Well, now you do," Yusuke said.  
  
"I dunno. Do I?" Kagome said playfully.  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"No"  
  
"No, HA! I'll never fall for that trick."  
  
"Oh, darn." They both teased around and played until sunset. Then when they finally realized, they sat next each other looking at the sunset.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Yusuke said.  
  
"Hm?" Kagome looked at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Yusuke leaned over to her and kissed her. Kagome eyes widen at what he was doing, but she soon kissed him back passionately. Finally they remembered that they needed to breath, so they broke apart and didn't make eye contact to the other.  
  
"We'd better go," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yea," Kagome said while blushing. Thankfully it was dark and she followed him silently back to Genkai's temple. The whole trip was in silence and they would try to secretly glance at each other only to find the other glancing at them. As soon as they reached the temple gates Yusuke finally said something.  
  
"Hey, Kagome nice uniform," Yusuke grinned.  
  
"HENTAI!" she slapped him.  
  
"Cya later," He said," Smell ya later Baa-san."  
  
"Finally leaving, Dimwit," Genkai called from her temple.  
  
"Yup, and I don't think I'll come for awhile," Yusuke answered.  
  
"Good, more peace and quiet for an old lady," Genkai slightly smiled that it was hardly noticeable. Kagome went to take a hot bath that Yukina had prepared for her. As she slipped in she began to think, 'What happened with Yusuke today? I mean does he like me? Do I like him? No, he's my friend.'  
  
'Really just a friend'  
  
'Not you again'  
  
'Yup, I'm baaaaaaaaack'  
  
'Why must kami-sama? Why must you torture me like this?'  
  
'I'm not torturing you. I'm helping you.'  
  
'By annoying and talking me to death?'  
  
'Basically......yea'  
  
'Someone save me'  
  
'No'  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
'To prove that you likey yusuky'  
  
'Yusuky? YUSUKY? YUSUKY?! and I thought Yashi was bad'  
  
'Hey I like those nicknames..unless you want Gel-headed Sexy God'  
  
'WTF!!!'  
  
'Well...I don't want you to drown so..I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack'  
  
'joy'  
  
'Meanwhile, have fun with Gel-headed Sexy God'  
  
ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±  
  
PK01: MORE CHEESECAKE  
  
Babie blu: shut up......  
  
Hiei: hn...R&R  
  
Kurama: PK01 would also like to say that her mother took away of her internet abilities...she might not update until September.  
  
PK01: sry again 


	12. Note

PrincessKrytsal01: so...Inuyasha went down the well....so......where do you want Inu-yasha to end up....

Back to the Past when Kikyo was about to shoot Inuyasha with her arrow..um...50 years ago...

Back to the past when Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing about something

To where the present Kagome is

PK01: well vote


	13. Random moments

PrincessKrystal01: sry....ppl.....my internet was down for the whole summer so I couldn't sneak on and my town library were closed on weekends.....and my summer was really busy...hey readers don't look at me like that....ok...don't look at the computer screen like that...it never did anything to you or for you...actually it did a lot of things for you but you know...who really cares...like I was saying...I was busy....HEY! STOP STARING AND ROLLING YOUR EYES AT THE COMPUTER SCREEN LIKE THAT!!! WHY DON'T YOU TRY LEARNING 3 INSTRUMENTS AT THE SAME TIME! SUMMER SCHOOL! LEARNING ABOUT 20 VOCAB WORDS A DAY! READING SOME CRAPPY BOOK FOR SUMMER SCHOOL! READING SOME CRAPPY-SHIT-FOR-BRAINS BOOK FOR SCHOOL! HAVING A MATH TUTOR WITH A FUCKED UP BOOK ON SATs WHICH I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ABOUT! AND TAKING THE NEW MODEL OF THE SATs! YOU TRY THAT!!!!

Kurama: I've been busier.

PK01::glare beyond glarement:: DO YOU THIBK I GIVE A CRAP!!! WHAT IN THE NATION OF CHEESE ON RYE DOES HARANGUE MEAN? ANDGUILENESS AND AEGIS AND NEBULOUS AND DOGMATIC AND ILK OR WAS IT IRK AND ECCENTRICITY AND MALIGH AND BULWARK AND MUNIFICENT AND PUSILANIMOUS AND IMPECUNIOUS?

Kurama: that's very easy. To criticize, innocent, protection, hazy, stubborn, type or to annoy, strangeness, to slander, fortress, generous, cowardly, and penniless

All: OO

ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±.ã±

Kikyo casted a quick spell over an arrow and shot it at the well, "Inuyasha-koi," she said heavily emphasizing 'koi', "Did you really think that I'll let you see my copy again. Where you have gone? I do not know, I cannot let you ruin my plans again." Inuyasha didn't hear any of that of course.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and found himself outside of Kagome's temple. 'I must find Kagome,' he thought, 'I must.' Inuyasha was frantically looking for Kagome, forgetting to smell her out. 'Where is she? Where is she? Where...-'"AH!," Inuyasha screamed.

"I'm sorry," an old lady apologized, after dumping a bucket of watery pepper on him.

"ACHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed.

"Look! A doggy!," a random little girl squealed.

"HAHAHA cute little doggy," little children grabbed his hair and pulled his ears.

"HELP ME!" Inuyasha cried, but no one helped him, "help."

-------Genkai's temple-------

"YOUR LATE AGAIN DIM-WIT!" Genkai yelled at Yusuke, who currently was running away from Genkai with a broom chasing him.

"Ehehehehe," Kagome laughed nervously while sweat dropping. She was really nervous and was hoping Yusuke wouldn't come on Sunday; she didn't know how to act after that kiss.

"YUKINA!," an horrible raspy voice came from the stairs.

"Can it moron," a curt voice said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SHRIMP!" yelled the now dubbed "moron."

"hn, do I have to repeat slowly, so that your brain can process it?" was the reply of the now dubbed "shrimp."

"Now, now let's get along," said the third gentle voice.

"HE STARTED IT!" cried "moron"

"hn," grunted "shrimp"

'Hey those voices sound familiar,' Kagome thought," oh right Yusuke's friends I think.'

As she was trying to remember their names a voice cut through her thoughts. "hn....onna."

She glared at him, but she saw no one there. Then she looked up, no one was there either.

"Hn....below you." There she saw a boy that she had seen the other day...he looked like he was 10 or 12. He looked dangerous in black and with a scowl. If he didn't have black clothes or always wore a scowl, he would have been SO CUTE!

Hiei at that moment, when he read her mind fell. Then he gripped the hilt of his katana and was about to draw out his sword when....

"ITAI! BAA-SAN THAT HRUTS!" Yusuke cried.

"Serves you right you dim-wit," Genkai snorted after she beat the crap out of Yusuke with a broom.

"HA HA! URAMESHI WAS BEAT UP WITH A BROOM!" Kuwabara laughed.

"SHUT UP KUWABARA!" Yusuke shouted and proceeded the usual tradition of beating the living shit out of Kuwabara.

"Don't worry Kagome-san," Kurama chuckled," you'll get used to it." Yusuke then noticed Kagome.

"Eh......Ohayoo Kagome," Yusuke said.

"Ohayoo Yusuke-kun," Kagome answerd back not looking at Yusuke directly in the eyes. Kurama, of course, being the observant one chuckled.

"Whats so funny Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing, but is there anything the two of you would be delighted to share with us?," Kurama asked. Kagome flushed and looked toward the temple; Yusuke slightly blushed and looked at the temple. "Ah, so there was a little something," Kurama said," care to share it with us?"

Everyone was silent, not even the crickets were chirping. Suddenly Kuwabara sang," Sharing is caring it can be fun, sharing and caring it can bbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee fun (A/N do not own)" Now there were crickets chirping and then followed by a dustball, then slam, everyone fell on the floor sweatdropping.

------With Inuyasha-------

Inuyasha laid on the floor with bruises and almost bald. Who knew little human children were so strong. Inuyasha gained a new fear...........groups of little children. Unfortunately for him, he was in playground.

"Look mommy a doggy," a little girl laughed.

"No dear," her mommy corrected her," that's an old hobo that lures innocent little children like you to rape you."

"Mommy?" the little girl pulled on her mother's sleeve," what does rape mean?"

"Where did you hear that word?!" her mother demanded.

"From..-"the girl never finished her sentence, because her mother was beating the shit out of Inuyasha, who was paralyzed.

"Ugh," Inuyasha looked and saw the little girl, "AH! HUMAN CHILD!"

"AH!" the mother screamed," AN INSANE HOBO!" And with that, Inuyasha ran away.

-----------------------

PK01: sry peeps, I just started high school, I haven't gotten a decent nights sleep ever since it started.....so bare with me....

Please read Salad time...it's a really funny story of mine.


	14. Same red eyes and same height hm

Pk01: I would talk, but what is there to write?

Kurama: who knows?

PK01: God knows!

All: o.O

-------------

Bruised and beaten Inuyasha collapsed in an alley wall. He leaned on the graffiti walls barely escaping his mortal enemy. He tried to smell out where he was and realized that he could no longer smell as well as he could. "Kuso," he cursed under his breath, wondering what event trigged his nose deactivating. Suddenly like Einstein and the light bulb (A/N I know it's some other dude who created but bare with me), bing! It came to him, the retarded lady who dumped liquefied pepper at him. "Kuso," he muttered again, before falling unconscious next to garbage can; not realizing that a garbage truck was taking him to the dump.

"Hey, Fred?" one of the garbage men called his partner.

"Yea, what's wrong George?" Fred had asked.

"Give me a hand here; this thing weights a ton or more!" George exclaimed.

"Weakling," Fred snorted, but he too had failed to lift the can. It took a couple of hours after they realized that they could work together. They went back in the truck carrying the unconscience Inuyasha to the dumpster.

--------At Genkai's temple------

"Well, Ohayoo Kagome," Yusuke greeted Kagome.

"No, Konnichiwa Yusuke," Kagome corrected Yusuke

"No its not....." Yusuke looked up to see the clock and it was 10:30, "Kuso. Konnichiwa Kagome." Kagome giggled and completely forgot about being embarrassed.

"Hn, baka," Hiei grunted and was about vanish, when...-

"HIEI-SAN!" Yukina called.

"Hn," Hiei avoided her gaze, Kagome noticed this. She also noticed that the two little shrimps had the same height, with ruby red eyes. One was innocent and big with warmth and love; it looked like a precious rare ruby that one can never find. However, the other was bloody red, cold and hard; that had seen many deaths and probably most of them were committed by them.

'Maybe," Kagome thought,' maybe they're siblings or cousins; I know they're related somehow.'

"Hiei-san, have you found my onii-san yet?" she asked hopefully with her eyes sparkled a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"hn, no," Hiei said," the lead was a dead end." He turned his back to her and left, more like vanished.

"I see," her face fell to really hopeful to now-I'm-in-da-dumps-and-crying.

'I wonder what that was all about.' Kagome wondered being clueless, 'I'll ask Yusuke later. Kagome was about to follow Yusuke to the forest when....-

"Kagome," Genkai sharply called," today you will be training with me and leaving the dim-wit alone."

"Hai," Kagome tried to hide her disappointment and followed Genkai.

"Now," Genkai began," today we will begin to use her spirit energy. Your miko powers are a form of spirit energy only purer, which only can be used by a person with a pure heart. However, if the user becomes evil, the powers still remain in a different form called Kage. You have miko energy, don't lose it. Now, you said you had some experience with archery?"

Kagome slighted blushed and ansered," Hai."

"Well," Genkai said, "we'll work with weapons late. We are here to control your powers. First, relax, and then try to gather energy in your hand. Stop tensing up."

Kagome practiced summoning her energy and she did it in an hour and half.

"Good," Genkai complimented her," now try to shape her sphere of energy into a weapon, preferably one you can use.

-----------------

Japanese Words/phrases

Ohayoo: good morning to a friend

Konnichiwa: good afternoon

Baka( I'm sure everyone knows this one): foolish; stupid

Hai(another everyone knows): yes

Kage: shadow

Kuso: damnit

There is no word that means hello in Japan. They use good morning, afternoon, evening, and good night as their greetings.

I made that up

PK01:: dress up as a professor with those large stick things:: Good Morning everybody.

All: good morning PK01.

PK01:: hits everyone with the stick::

Stick: WHAP!


	15. Wow! it gets serious here

PK01: thank u for da reviews….

Lawyor dude: I am here to arrest you for not saying the disclaimer for a couple of the chapters

PK01:…..U LIE! U LIE AGAIN! STOP LYING!

Lawyor:…..I didn't even say anything.

PK01: U LIE! -O

All:: edges away from PK01::

---------------------

Naraku sighed as he rubbed his eyes; this was the 5th night he hasn't slept. Surrounding him was crumbled up paper of plots, which he still hasn't perfected. His tired eyes drooped and as he was about to reach the pleasures of la la land….

"DING!" his doorbell rang loudly, if I may add.

"Crap," he fell off his bed on fell on the floor which was decorated with crumbled paper balls. God hated him and he knew it.

--------Genkai's temple--------

"GO KAGOME!," Yusuke grinned," you were able to make a weapon out of her reiki."

"Dimwit," Genkai said as she punched him," she used her miko powers not reiki."

"Anyway," Kagome broke up the heating argument." I guess I was surprised. I mean I never was that good in fighting at all," she said as she thought of Kikyo.

"Don't worry," Yusuke cheered her, as he noticed her facial expression dropped and she seemed to be in a trance, but she still looked lost in her thoughts as after he said that so he hugged her," don't worry too much. You'll get stronger and beat her." She smiled and hugged him back. Genkai slightly VERY VERY slightly smiled and thought 'young love' and she disappeared.

Yusuke suddenly faced Kagome and looked deeply in her eyes. "Kagome," he said quietly which was unusual for him.

"Yusuke," Kagome cocked her head in an innocent way," what's wrong?"

"I think…..well….Maybe…Do you?.....erm….What I'm trying to say is…erm…well I like you," Yusuke finally blurted out. Kagome felt happy yet, she could bring it out to say 'me too.'

"Yusuke I," she casted her eyes down, " I can't love you back."

"I see," Yusuke said," well then I better get going." He turned and ran.

'Yusuke," Kagome thought, "I wish I could say I feel the same way to you, I don't want to feel hurt anymore. No more.'

'Kagome…..' Yusuke held a gun in his hands, 'You made me feel more special then Keiko. I don't want to feel this hurt no more. No more.' He drew the gun closer to his head.

-------With Kikyo--------

Kikyo had a dusty book in front of her. "Kagome sweetie, your time hash ended. My time will reign again." With that she shut the book and headed to a cave smirking evily

---------------

PK01: review plz…..ehehehe the last chapter was kinda like a filler…..BUT HIGH SCHOOL IS SOOO HARD! . I barely sleep at night..if this nightmare is highschool then wat is college ::starts sucking her thumb and rocking back and forth::

Kurama: PK01 is going to Korea for 2 weeks or so…..she'll ATEMPT to update before leaving….

PK01: Oh yes..I have a sequal for Hiei's Yukina's WHAT?! Its called Yukina's Hiei's WHAT?! Here's a preview….

Yukina: HIEI! KURAMA TOLD ME EVERYTHING!

Hiei: :: glare at Kurama::


	16. The Garbage land and some BANG BANG

PrincessKrystal01: This is an update from what all of you call tomarrow, I have perfected the art of time travel

Yusuke: snort She's only in Korea…

PK01: wat?! YOU DARE MOCK ME!?

Kurama: but isn't it true?

PK01:: looks down:: yes

-----------------------

The dumpster wasn't a pretty place, and it smelt bad as well. This was where InuYahsa woke up with a horrible smell.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" InuYasha yelled, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?

"You are in the Kingdom of Garbage-ism," a voice came out.

"Where the fuck is that? What the hell are you talking about?'" InuYasha screamed out of damned annoyance of what he didn't deserve cause he deserved more.

"Welcome to the Garbage Land, the Garbage Land, the Garbage land. Welcome to the Garbage Land, the Gargbage Land……." A chorus of voices came out and sang these song with the tune of the Wizard of Oz and the munchkins were singing while welcoming Dorothy to Munchkin land.(don't own)

'What the FUCKEN HELL IS THIS?!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"An outsider" a different voice said, " WE MUST!"

"Yes we must," voices chorused.

"

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"You must pass our tests," an old man's voice was heard.

"Fine," InuYasha snorted.

-------YYH-------

Yusuke drew the gun closer to his head. The very few times he had been with her filled his head. He saw mist-like stuff.

Kagome laid in her bed, feeling a pang on her heart. 'What can I do now?' She thought.

'You are so stupid'

"Wait Do I know you?"

'I'm your conscience stupid'

"Ugh, not you"

'Of course, I suppose to make you feel guilty, of what you did and lying."

"I just don't want to feel hurt again'

"Sweetie look at reality…..Enjoy what you have now..you never know what will happen next"

'Why do you suddenly sound smart? Fine I guess I have to tell Yusuke' Kagome reached for the phone and dialed the depressed Reikai Taintei's number.

"Hiei," the fox softly said in the middle of ice and snow," Do you think he will do it?"

"hn, it's up to the Detective," Hiei answered.

"yes, it is rather cold up here," Kurama said, "women are usually hard to trust someone after a trust has been broken."

"hn, that's why I prefer not to mate them," Hiei curtly said.

Kurama looked curiously at the three-eyed demon," You prefer men?"

"hn, neither."

"Well how about me," Kurama blushed lightly, but Hiei could visibility see it.

"hn," Hiei looked uncomfortable," you're an exception." They looked deeply into each other's eyes, and centimeters apart from each other….

"OI!" Kuwabara screeched," let's finish this mission before Urameshi decide to kill us, for not going on a mission with him."

of course," Kurama said coldly, you could see gold in his eyes. Hiei glared at Kuwabara's back and walked close to Kurama to have hands touch each other slightly. Kurama looked at Hiei surprised.

"you said you were cold," Hiei looked flustered.

"Arigato koi," Kurama whispered so only Hiei would hear him.

Yusuke blinked and angrily put the gun back to his head. He was about to pull the trigger when the phone rang. It kept on ringing, and Yusuke didn't answer. Suddenly a thunder-like noise could be heard. Red splattered everywhere and a heavy thump could be heard a few milli seconds after the thunder-like noise with a big metal clang.

"Hey this is da Urameshi household, leave a message and maybe when I feel like it I'll answer back," the answering machine answered.

"Hey Yusuke, I'm sorry. Can we talk? Oh this is Kagome," Kagome left a message.

-------------

Koenma stressfully sighed and leaned back in his big chair, with a file open. The file had a picture of the dead deceased Urameshi Yusuke.

"I'm sorry Yusuke," Koenma said," You can't die here. You have to go back to the living." He looked at Pale Yusuke who had a scowl on his face. "Yusuke, "Koenma sighed," You have to protect Kagome. Her incarnation, the clay Kikyo, is trying to get her soul back. That would mean killing Kagome. We can't have that, and that is your mission."

Yusuke glared at Koenma with a glare that can easily match Hiei's and even Seto Kaiba.(Don't own). He turned and left.

"Sir do you think that, that was wise?" Botan asked with concern in her eyes. Her eyes glanced at the paper in Yusuke's file.

"I don't know," Koenma said, "I don't know."

Name: Urameshi Yusuke

Birthday: (PK01: I don't know)

Death day: today's date 

If life given after proper death time, the life led: Revenge seeking, evil, power hungry.

------------------

PK01: I still mastered the art of time travel!

Kurana: do yu realize your readers will kill you

PK01: of course! but they can't or da story won't be finished.....


	17. Destiny, Fate, and Hope

PK01: sry for the long wait….I had to make up stuff and . Ra High-school is killing me…..

-

She ran, speeding past the people, the cars…..she just wanted to die. _All this time…..he wasn't meant for me…all this time….he didn't care….I was a fool Yusuke…I truly was…I wish I could say sorry but now…you're dead….._Keiko finally gave in to her tiredness and fell to the ground and leaned her had against the brick wall. Closing her tired eyes and opening them again she laughed, not just an ordinary laugh, but an insane one. She laughed she kept on laughing until she fell unconscious. A shadowy figure loomed over the unconscious girl, and smirked.

_Dead? No you silly little girl, Urameshi isn't dead….well….not yet…anyways…you'll fit perfectly into my plan. Naraku has given up, but I haven't. After I am dead as well...pretty soon I won't sweet little Kagome will….._

-

Yusuke glared at the wall, yes the wall and the wall stared right back.

"You know Yusuke, you fighting a losing fight. Walls don't blink, therefore they always win," Botan said without her cheerfulness, she looked exhausted and disorderly as if she spent the night up. Yusuke shifted and turned his back on Botan.

"Yusuke, " she sighed heavily, "nevermind." She flew off, knowing Yusuke wouldn't listen to what she had to say. She knew she was going to regret this and since the other Tanteis were already on another mission, no one would help. Botan spent the whole night trying to find Destiny and Fate.

_Damn them, curse them to the seventh region of hell and let them burn….._The 3 sisters Destiny, Fate, and Hope (or more known as Botan), were those who could only read the future. Botan being the youngest hadn't reached that level yet, but her sisters had.

_They're never there when you need them_

"Hello little sister, where is your hope?" Fate giggled.

_I wonder how I became part of HER family…._

"That's not nice," Fate pouted, "you know I can read minds."

"We know you've been searching for us," Destiny said solemnly.

_Like stone…as usual…_

"I'll ignore that comment," Destiny said.

"So you want to know about the Miko Kikyo and Kagome?" Fate asked hyperly.

_Yea….she had sugar…and people call me hyper…._

"Wah! You're mean…" Fate cried.

Destiny sighed, "All I will tell you is this. Beware through the next moon cycle. The shadows lurk through anywhere and anytime. Look beyond the ordinary. Someone will die after the ordeal is over."

"I see," Botan said. Fate and Destiny vanished into thin air and Botan sighed again hoping one of her friends wouldn't die.

-

PK01: Im soooooo tired…..


	18. riping organsrapingand ALL HAIL DA KING

PK01: …I assure you….someone will die…..xp 2 ppl will die actually…my mistake…

Kurama: ……

PK01: lets vote who will die….o

All: OO

Urameshi Yusuke wasn't one to shut himself in his room with a knife and cut himself of depression. So probably all of you are assuming he is, actually he did shut himself in his room…without knife and cut himself. He was brainstorming…yes gasp in awe all of you GASP I SAY! GASP! GASP DAMNIT! GASP! THE DIMWIT IS BRAINSTORMING! One thing filled his mind revenge. He didn't know and care why but revenge on a certain miko was filling him up. To make things worse his friends were on a mission in… I dunno somewhere say….the North Pole?

As of now however our gel-haired specimen was busy with hateful thoughts.

_First I think I'll rip out her organs…than hang her by her eyeballs…what will I do with the organs? Does Hiei even eat human organs? ….. I wonder if Yoko Kurama eats organs…I wonder….maybe I'll give her to Yoko and he can rape her senseless…wait...why I am I thinking of Yoko raping her?...WHY AM I IMAGING HER BEING RAPED BY YOKO!_

_-_

Now let us visit the past, for I have mastered the art of Time travel aka ride a plane and go to Korea. But a few chapters back I do believe a half dog demon just landed in the Kingdom, or land, of Garbage-ism.

"First!" an old voice called, "You must know the knowledge of history of the Feudal Era!"

_Che this is gonna be easy I AM from the Feudal Era…or that's what Kagome told me…_

"Were there demons back then?"

"……HELL YEA! I AM ONE!" Inuyasha cried. Gasps of astonishment could be heard and Inuyasha felt being lifted up off the ground with the voices yelling "HAIL THE KING ALL HAIL THE KING!"

Kagome was sweeping Genkai's temple. She hadn't been feeling well lately…if you call headaches and sudden breath loss not feeling well. Genkai had been looking suspiciously at her. Kagome suddenly couldn't breath and she fell into darkness.

PK01: sry for not updating last week, but my mom hogged the computer and I ended up staring at the wall all week


	19. Awaken Kagome

PK01: sorry people for not updating in like 6 months…..

---------------

A mad laughter could be heard as Kagome was running through the darkness.

"Run run," Kikyo's voice echoed in the void," run as fast as you can. You will never win, I will."

"Stop!" Kagome yelled, STOP! She stopped suddenly as she heard a gentler voice calling her. Looking around her she saw nothing the instantly light flowed in and she found herself awake in her room.

"Finally," Yukina said with a relieved voice.

"What happened?" Kagome asked slightly worried.

"You must have fainted while sweeping the temple; a whole day has passed and I was getting worried," Yukina smiled sweetly at her while saying this," Genkai-san wishes to speak with you when you are up, so I shall get her now." She stood up and left the room as Genkai walked in.

"Kagome I must know what has happened in your dream," she said sternly.

"How did you know?" she asked slightly fearing the answer.

"I sensed a powerful spell upon you; lately, you've been suffering from energy loss haven't you?" Genkai demanded to know.

The young miko quickly drew her breath and answered," well yes but I thought it was a near side effect from training, so I…" She lowered her eyes in shame and replied, "I'm sorry."

Genkai had a small hint of a smile, but hid it quickly," You don't have good control so this should teach you a lesson. Just don't make the same mistake again."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled sincerely.

"One more thing," she added as she stood to leave the room," don't think about that idiotic apprentice of mine." (sounds like Kenshin XP)

"That I cannot do," Kagome whispered as she curled into a ball under the covers.

-------------

Alone in his room the gel headed guy squinted at a piece of paper with scribbles all over. He glared at it at first then slammed his fist against the table. Thinking for a minute he sat stood up and paced around the room. His room was messy but not the usual clothes all over the floor messy. There were papers all over the room with diagrams and writing.

"It's not perfect," he mumbled," what am I missing?" He paced around his room in circles pondering this question over and over. He sighed as he gave himself a head massage. He had a migraine and needed aspirin now.

------------------------------

PK01: sorry that's all I can do now


End file.
